Dan'sheartisonfire 2
by lucygrime5
Summary: This a sequel to Dan'sheartisonfire, the story continues one year later and Dan and Amy's relationship is moving on to another level. However, their relationship is put to the test as Amy's dad shows a dislike towards her choice of man. Can she hold it all together or will it end with tears?
1. Chapter 1

**ONE YEAR LATER**

I move quickly around the small kitchen, stirring food, turning up the oven, turning the meat over, wiping up any mess. I hum and reach over to turn the radio up; I use the wooden spoon as my microphone, the pots and pans are my audience. I jump up and down, spinning round and round to the music, as the song builds. When it reaches the end, I take a bow and get back to cooking. Giggling at myself, I brush my hair back behind my ear and check the recipe book; I wanted this meal to be perfect. I breathed in the smells from the sizzling pans, "Mmmm." I said aloud.

It had been exactly a year since I found Dan in my bedroom, we had started again on our relationship, we even had a second first date, I remember it fondly every day, it always put a smile on my face.

_It was 11 o'clock in the morning and I was waiting outside my mum and dad's house. We agreed that it would be best to have the first date back in my home town, away from any prying fans. I checked my watch and bit my lip; I was a few minutes early. I decided to keep my outfit simple, just a pair of jeans with a vintage styled t-shirt; I kept my long blonde hair down. Then I saw him. He turned round the corner and looked up to see me. I waved and my heart started to flutter. A smile burst out across my face, he had his hair natural, something he knew that I loved. "Hey." I greeted him, he grinned and handed me a small bouquet of daisies. "For you." I took them and brought them close to my nose so that I could smell them. I quickly put them back in the house and we walked in to town. "I'm Dan by the way; it's nice to be meeting you for the first time." He joked. "Lovely to meet Dan, I'm Amy." I joined in. "I thought that we could go to a cafe." I say as we cross the road. "Actually, I kind of have something planned." He grinned, I looked at him and I knew that I had made the right decision to give us another go, he made me so happy. As we reached the town centre Dan took the lead, he headed towards the cinema. I followed intrigued at what he had planned. We walked inside the cinema and I noticed that it was empty. "Where is everyone?" I said as we walked through the double doors, leading off to the screens. Dan turned round and held my hand, he took me in to the biggest room and led me to a pair of seats in the middle. There was a set of drinks and popcorn on the seats, "Are these ours?" I asked as he picked them up. "Yep." He said, popping some popcorn in to his mouth. "What are we watching?" At that moment the lights went down in the empty room and the screen turned on. I recognised the start of the film straight away; I had watched it enough times to know that it is my favourite film, Silver Linings Playbook. "Dan! Did you do this?" He just grins and puts his arm round my shoulders; I nestled in to him, having missed having someone to cuddle. After the film had finished Dan took me to my favourite restaurant and they served us my favourite dish without giving us a menu. I laughed as we dug in. Then he walked me home, I rested on his shoulders. When we got back to my parent's house he kissed my very lightly on the lips before leaving. I was left wanting more, but I knew that we were doing the right thing in taking this slowly._


	2. Chapter 2

"Honey, I'm home!" My ears pricked up at his voice, he walked in to the kitchen and we embraced, his lips graced mine then he kissed with more power. "Wow, this all smells incredible Amy." He said, looking over to the oven. "It'll be ready soon, you go in to the living room and I'll bring it in a minute." He left the room and I started dishing up, one for him, one for me and one for Phil. I had moved back in to the boy's flat a couple of days ago, it felt good to be back, like it all was before. Dan still did YouTube every week, he had reached 3 and a half million subscribers and he was loving it more than ever. I had gone back to Uni and I had one more year left. I'd been writing my first novel, it was going to be a series of books about if major past events had been different. Uni and the book had kept me very busy over the past few months, I barely had any spare time, but the time that I had, I spent with Dan.

I walk in to the living room, carrying the hot steaming food. "Mmmm, this looks so good Amy." Phil commented, as they both moved to the table where I had set it up. I give the boys their food and nip back to get my plate. As we sit down and start to eat, Dan raises his glass of wine to make a toast. "To the most wonderful girlfriend in the whole world, a year ago today you took me back and today I love you more than ever." Me and Phil raise our glasses and we clink them together. I rest my head against Dan's shoulder, "Thank you baby." I say as we start to eat.

An hour later and me and Dan are watching the Hunger Games, while Phil is editing in his room. "Aww, I love Josh Hutcherson." I say, nestled in to Dan's arms. He looks at me oddly. "I could marry him." I continue. "Oh really?" Dan asks, his eyebrows raised. "Yep, I bet he would make a great boyfriend." "Well, I would have to disagree with you." "Why? We would be a great couple. Why can't he be my husband?" I joke. "Well for one thing, he wouldn't be me." I sit back to look at Dan, I beam from ear to ear. I move back to face him. I put my hands round his head and slowly move in, staring in to his eyes. We kiss, his arms wrapped round my waist. He moves his lips slowly down my face, covering my neck. I lean my head back and sigh deeply, "Oh Dan." I murmur. He looks up and grins as he picks me up and carries me to our bed. He places me on the bed and hovers above me, pausing for a second before taking off his shirt.

HALF AN HOUR LATER

"Wow." I say, rolling over to face him. "That was..." I pause, racking my brains for a word to describe the indescribable. "I know right." He chuckles, pulling me in closer to him. We stare in to each other's eyes, I am lost in his hazel and chocolate haze. "I hope that we didn't disturb Phil." I say, looking over at the door. "I don't care, that was the best ever." He replies, caressing my face. He wraps his arms round my shoulders as I snuggle in, getting ready for sleep. "You make me so happy Dan." I say dreamily. "Ditto." He replies, stroking my hair softly.


	3. Chapter 3

"So, for my next video I was thinking about involving you." Dan says the next morning over breakfast. "Me? What were you thinking about doing?" "Well I thought that maybe we could do a live show tonight and you could join in. See if you like it." I sighed; Dan had been bugging me to start my own YouTube channel for ages. He said that I was really funny and that I gave really good advice. I wasn't keen; I thought that people would just be watching me because I was going out with Dan. "Maybe, I guess I could give it a go." I say stirring my cereal round. "Thanks, you'll love it." Dan reaches for my hand. I stand up, wearing Dan's old shirt and only the shirt. "So, no Uni today, eh?" Dan asks, looking up at me. "Nope, I'm all yours." I pose; Dan shoots up from his chair, knocking it backwards. He grabs me round the waist and spins me round. "I love you like you wouldn't believe." He says as he leads me to his room, pulling me along. I laugh and giggle as he stands still and I jump on his back. He laughs and we run round the flat till we both feel dizzy and he falls backwards on to the sofa, crushing me. "Get off!" I shout from under his back. He turns round and faces me, trapping me to the sofa. We breathe heavily from the running, staring at each other till he leans in and kisses me. Our lips sealed together. "Whoa, sorry guys." Phil walks in to the room and then covers his eyes, embarrassed; Dan gets back up and winks at me as he disappears to his room to get dressed. I stay lying on the sofa, breathless from heated moment. "Sorry to interrupt." Phil says, walking over to the table with his breakfast a few minutes later. "Oh no, I'm sorry Phil this is your living room as well. It won't happen again." I chuckle as I run off to have a shower.

I sit on the sofa next to Phil, biting my lip as we watch Dan in a live show from his room. He is ten minutes in and in full swing. I see that he has well over 20 thousand people watching and I don't know how he keeps so calm and in control. I look as the comments come flying in, most are asking him questions but every now and then one comes up asking where either Phil or me are. "So, what shall we do now?" He asks the camera, smiling away. I loved this side of him, the professional man who was in his stride. Suddenly all the comments are the same, asking me to join in. "So, you guys want Amy?" He teases, "Ok, I'll call her." He grins and Phil gives me a smile. "Go on, you'll love it." He says I get up and walk to Dan's room. "Amy?" I hear him say. I open the door and poke my head round. "Yes Daniel?" "Come say hello." I nod and join him on the bed, the laptop sitting on his knees. "Hello there!" I greet the laptop, waving. "So, here you go everyone." Dan says, "Let's play, ask Amy. Oh that has a ring to it!" He laughs, putting his arm round me. I look at the comments, rushing in. "Ok then." I say, nervous as I chose a question to answer. "Rebecca asks, what do I do as a job? Well Rebecca, I'm currently a student, one year left at Uni, and then I have no idea what I want to do. Although I am currently working on a novel." I look to Dan to see if I messed up, he grins. "Do another one." "Ok, let's see. Rachel asks, where do I live. I live with Dan and Phil! Yay! Edward asks, what are they like to live with? They're both quite messy Edward, I find myself cleaning up after them but it's so much fun. We watch films all the time and just hang out. Sarah asks, do you love Dan? Awww, yes I do." Dan beams and he plants a kiss on my cheek. I find myself relaxing as Dan takes over, making it look so easy. I join in every now and then, making a funny comment or nodding to what Dan is saying. "So guys, that's time." He says after an hour, pulling a sad face. "But make sure to hit that subscribe button to be told when I make new videos and check my YouTube channel out! See you all soon!" Then we both salute at the same time as Dan closes the window.

"You were great." Dan says as we walk in to the living room. "Good job Amy!" Phil puts his thumbs up, smiling. "So, have you changed your mind about YouTube now?" Dan asks as we sit down and relax on the sofa. I tilt my head to one side, thinking. "I don't know, maybe. It's hard to think of where to start with something like that." They both nod, "Well maybe sometime later this week I could help you get set up." Dan offers, clearly not giving up. "Ok then, have it your way. Just don't blame me when I get way more subscribers than you." I joke, nudging Dan in the ribs. "Yeah, like that's ever going to happen." He picks up a cushion and hits me on the head. "Oh no, you did not just do that Daniel James Howell." I say as I reach over to grab a cushion, Phil laughs as he joins in and just like that we have a cushion fight. Me and Phil team up and trap Dan behind the sofa. I run out to the middle of the floor, ready to pounce when Dan jumps up and rugby tackles me to the floor. He then starts to tickle me all over; I kick and scream for Phil who is bent over laughing. "Stop, stop!" I giggle, as Dan leans over me. Finally he slows and holds out a hand to help me get up. We all stand there for a few seconds, recovering from the moment of madness. Then Dan and Phil share a look and a nod and before I can react, they both jump on me and hit me with pillows, knocking me to the ground in a helpless ball of laughter and hiccups.


	4. Chapter 4

I am sitting in a little cafe with my friend Sophie at lunch time the next day. "So, I saw the live show last night, you were very good." She comments as we take our order to our table by the window. "Thanks, I was really nervous actually." "My favourite bit was when Dan kissed you! Awww, you guys are the sweetest." She coos, making me blush. I take a sip of my tea; Sophie has been such a good friend to me. I moved in with her when I went back to Uni and Dan and I were split. She was always there for me, telling what to wear on our dates and giving me advice. In return Dan and Phil were really sweet to her, taking loads of photos with her and even following her on twitter. I smile as I remember the look on her face when she realised who her two new followers were. "So, how's the book coming along?" I look up and come out of my daydream. "Good, had a bit of writers block the other day but it's coming along quite steady." Then out of the corner of my eye I saw Dan across the street. I knocked on the glass and he looked up as I waved. He waved back as he made his way across to the cafe. "Oh my god, Dan's coming in here!" Sophie never got over her fan girl moments; she was always so excited whenever she met the pair. "Hey, fancy seeing you here" Dan greets me and we kiss quickly. He grabs a chair and joins our table, I notice Sophie turn bright red. "Hey baby, we were just having lunch, you had yours yet?" I ask, offering him some of my sandwich. "Yeah, had mine with Phil. I was just on my way over to Chris' house to make a video." "Oh my god, crabstickz! Really?" Sophie piped up. "Yep, I'll be home for tea, Phil said that he'll cook baby." Dan replies and steals a sip from my tea. "Hey, get your own!" I swat his hand away.

Ten minutes later, Dan is walking me to my next lesson. Sophie has gone to do some shopping as she has the afternoon off so me and Dan are holding hands. "Want me to meet you after lessons to walk back with you?" He offers as we approach the campus. "That would be nice, meet you here?" I say, stopping by a large flower pot. "Done! Five?" I nod and we kiss goodbye, he waves me off as I walk to lessons.

"Where are you?" I mutter to myself, I check my watch and see that it's now half five. Dan isn't answering his phone and I'm getting cold standing around. I wait for another minute, standing on my tiptoes to see if he is near. I bite my lip and start walking home by myself. I decide to go the short way, through a couple of tunnels and alleyways as it is getting dark and I am hungry. Down one of the alleyways I hear footsteps behind me, getting closer. I assume that it is somebody running so I stand to the side of the narrow path to let them pass. As I look behind me I see three young men, all with their hoods up. They walk in a straight line and as they near me they give each other a look. Before I can do anything, one of them is pining me to the brick wall, holding my arms back. Another is searching through my bag they snatched off me. The last one is standing close to my face, he grins and I feel my heart pounding inside. I am scared to death; they could kill me at any second. "Well, what do we have here then? What's a pretty young lady doing out here on her own?" He snarls, smiling. I close my eyes, wishing for it to be all over. "What's in the bag then?" He says, still looking at me. "A phone...Purse...Load of receipts." Replies the one with my bag. I see him turn it upside down, letting everything drop to the floor, echoing around. "And a picture of boy." He adds. "Let's see." Says the one looking at me, he grabs the photo I kept of Dan in my bag. "Who's this? Your boyfriend? Not here to save you, is he?" I feel myself crying, wanting him to hurry up and just kill me. He tosses the photo to one side and grins at me again, "We'd better be off, but before we say goodbye sweetie, I just need to do one more thing." I try to push my head back, but it hits the wall. The boy pushes his rough cold lips to mine, pushing around my mouth. I struggle and try to scream out and push him off. He stands back, and wipes his lips. Then he swings his arms round and hits me in the face. I am vaguely aware of them walking off my phone and purse, laughing and high fiving.


	5. Chapter 5

They walk off and I fall to the cold hard floor. My empty bag and all its contents surround me. I sob as I stuff everything back in. They had taken my phone and purse with them and I stand up, shaking with fear. I am still over a mile away from home and I try to walk but I am shaking too much. I cry properly, tears dripping down my bruised cheek. "Dan." I cry out, my voice quiet and empty against the darkness of the alleyway, "Dan." I sob. I clutch the wall and start to walk, my vision blurred from my tears. I gently touch my cheek and my fingers come back covered in blood. I keep on walking till I am out of the alleyway. I see a woman walking past, and my heart pounds. "Excuse me." I call out, my voice shaking. She looks my way, startled by my appearance. "Excuse me but could I borrow your phone, I just need to make one quick call." I plead. She walks over, her mouth falls open as she sees exactly what a mess I am in. "Of course, oh my. What happened?" She asks as she pulls out her phone and passes it to me. "I was mugged." I explain as I type in Dan's number. I hold the phone to my ear and pray that he'll pick up. "Hello?" Relief washes over me at the sound of his voice, I'm going to be ok I tell myself. "Dan, it's me." "Amy, sorry my phone ran out of charge, I was already back at home." "Dan, I need you to come and pick me up." I whimper. "Amy, what's happened? Where are you?" "I'm by Phil's favourite shop." I say, looking around me. "I lost my phone; I'm using someone else's so I have to go." "Ok, I'll get a taxi over, are you ok Amy?" I don't want to explain everything on the phone so I shorten it, "I had a bit of an accident, but I'm ok Dan. See you in a minute." I hang up and hand the phone back. "Thank you" I say. "That's ok." She replies as she walks off. I walk over and stand by the entrance of the shop, I tuck my hands up my selves to keep warm and wait for Dan.

Five minutes later and a black cab pulls up. Dan gets out and his mouth drops and his eyes widen when he sees me. "Amy?" He says as he helps me in to the taxi. "Oh my God Amy, what happened to you?" "I got mugged." His face falls and anger takes over his expression. "What?" He says loudly. "I was walking in an alleyway when these three men shoved me against the wall and they took my phone and money." "Did they hurt you?" "One of them tried to kiss me and then hit me." I say quietly, worried about Dan's reaction. His face darkens and I have never seen him like this before. "How dare they." He mutters, his fists clenched up. "It's ok Dan, I'm ok. Calm down." I beg. "No, it's ok! They won't get away with this!" "Dan, please calm down, it could have been much worse." He turns and looks at me, staring at my bruise. I hold one of his hands and try to sooth him.

When we walk in to the flat I am the one consoling Dan, he is still furious. Partly with himself for not walking back with me. "Dan, for the last time, please calm down, it wasn't your fault." I lead him to the sofa and he sits down. "Oh my God Amy, what happened?" Phil says, shocked, as he walks in. "I got mugged and Dan thinks that it is his fault." I explain, leaving the room to wash my face. As I look in to mirror my mouth falls open. I didn't realise how much blood was on my face, no wonder the lady who lent me her phone look scared. I take a cold flannel to my cheek and wince at the contact to my sore cheek. "Ouch." I whisper, not wanting to worry Dan. I grit my teeth and continue cleaning my face until all the blood is gone and I am left with a large purple bruise and a small cut below my right eye. When I walk back in to the living room both of the boys look up, "Amy, I didn't realise how bad your bruise was, I was too busy caught up in my own world to notice." Dan says hugging me, he goes to kiss me but I wince away as his lips catch my bruise. He looks concerned as he sits me down. "Should we call a doctor or take her in to a and e?" Dan asks Phil, "I'm not sure. How much does it hurt Amy?" Phil asks, frowning as he looks at my redden cheek. "It only hurts when someone touches it, apart from that, I'm fine." Neither of them looks convinced but Phil leaves to get something. Dan sits next to me and very gently puts his arm round me, "I'm so sorry Amy, I should have never have let you walk back on your own." I lean carefully on his shoulder and breathe deeply out, "I'm safe now Dan, now that you're here."


	6. Chapter 6

It has nearly been a week since I was mugged and since then, Dan has walked with me back from Uni every day. It's been nice to spend more time with him out of the flat; he is so busy with editing and filming videos that he barely goes out and around London.

It is Sunday evening and I have just had a long phone call to my parents, they are coming up to visit in the week and it will be the first time they go to our flat and meet Phil. They only quickly met Dan last year when he turned up begging them to let him surprise me by waiting in my room for me. Thank God that they let him because I now realise how important he is and I am never going to let him go. I stand up and stretch my legs after sitting down; I check the time and see that it has just turned seven. I go to the kitchen and turn the radio on, I love to listen to Dan and Phil's radio show, and it's so exciting that they have a weekly show; it gives Dan so much confidence. As I listen I get out my books for Uni and start to revise over some key topics. The time goes by so quickly with the radio on that I am finished just as the boys start saying goodbye. "So this show has been so much fun today, we played some really good music." Phil says. "Yep, and we're going to finish it off with one last song. This song is for my girlfriend Amy, who I hope is listening back at the flat. Amy, I know that you love this song and I love you so here you go." I burst in to a smile at the song he chose; it's one of my favourites, Tom Odell. I sigh and think about how lucky I am to have such a wonderful boyfriend.

Half an hour later and they walk back in. "Dan, thank you so much for playing me a song!" I greet him, wrapping my arms round his neck. "It was so sweet." I add, kissing him. "Glad you liked it baby; I've got one more surprise for you." He says, he takes my hand and leads me out of the front door. "Where are we going?" I ask, surprised. He stops walking when he reaches the flat below. It used to be my old flat, it was how I met the boys, Dan had helped me move in and managed to break all my plates. "Why did you bring me here?" I ask as we stand outside the door. "This very spot was where I first told you that I loved you." He says, he grins before opening the door. My mouth falls open at the sight of the flat; I take a single step inside, not believing my eyes. "Oh Dan." I mummer, stunned. He has filled the entire room with red roses, there must be hundreds of them. There is a small gap in the middle, a circle. Dan leads me through the roses; I am stuck for words as I breathe in the smell of the flowers. Dan sits down in the space and I join him. "What's all this for?" I say as I look round. He takes my hands in his and we join eye contact. "Amy, I am in so much love with you. You are my world, my everything, my life and I never want to be apart from you. So..." My heart starts to pound as I realise what is about to happen. "Amy, will you do me the massive honour of being my wife, and making me the happiest and luckiest man in the world." He reaches in to his pocket and pulls out a small red box. He opens the lid and reveals a ring; it has just one single diamond, glinting as it catches the light. "Amy, will you marry me?" He says, his eyes shining. "Yes! Of course I will!" I say, he beams as he takes the ring and slips it on my finger; we embrace and hold each other for a while. "I love you so much." He says, starting to cry. "I love you too." I reply as we kiss, amongst the roses.


	7. Chapter 7

"Mum! Dad!" I greet my parents as I let them in to the flat. "Amy, it's good to see you!" Mum says, hugging me tightly. "Come on in, I'll give you the grand tour!" I joke. They follow me to the living room, where Dan is waiting. We decided that my parents should officially meet Dan first and see Phil in his room. "Mum, Dad, this is Dan." I say. "It's a pleasure to meet you Dan" My mum says, hugging him. "Good to see you." Dad greets him. "Yeah, I'm glad that I'm not crying this time." Dan jokes. I go and stand by him and he puts his arm round me. "Listen, me and Dan have something to tell you." I look up at Dan who smiles back encouragingly at me. "We're getting married!" Both my parents looked shocked but happy. Mum rushes forward and squeezes me and Dan in a hug. "I'm so happy for you two." She squeals. She lets us go and Dad gives me a kiss, "Well done honey, I'm proud of you." "So, when did he propose?" Mum asks, turning pink. "I had been planning it for ages, but I finally plucked up the courage and asked her on Sunday evening." Dan explains, squeezing my hand. "Let's see the ring!" Mum goes and admires the simple but beautiful ring I had been wearing ever since Dan gave it to me. Then I continue to tour, showing them the kitchen, bathroom, mine and Dan's room and then Phil. My mum and dad both love Phil, laughing at his jokes. My dad is really interested in Phil's editing, he stays behind after and Phil talks to him about the software.

"So, do you guys have a date yet?" Mum asks as we sit down with cups of tea. I look at Dan, "No, not really. We haven't really had any time to think about it properly." I say, "Although I do have a lot of ideas." I add. "Oh really?" Dan chuckles, "Please expand." I sit up straight. "Well, I want it to be quite small and intimate, not impersonal. I want to get married in a church and have an informal reception somewhere really sweet. Maybe a vintage theme, my dress should be simple and I want us to write our own vows." "Wow, you really know what you want" Dan says, "That's why I love you." He adds, kissing me on the cheek. "Awww, you two are the sweetest couple. This wedding will be amazing." Mum says, I blush as my dad walks back in. "So, what do you guys want to do?" Dan asks, changing the tone of the conversation. "How about lunch in London and we do some shopping and look around?" Dad suggests. "Sounds good." I say, "Can you come?" I look up Dan, "Actually, I think that l'll let you have a catch with your parents, I'll see you later though." "Oh, ok." I say, pretending to cry.

"So, what do you think?" I ask as walk in to London. "Amy, I can't help but think that's it's too soon." My dad says, surprising me. "What?" I ask, confused. "You only moved two weeks ago Amy and you had that fall out last year..." "So, we love each other more than ever now, he's the one dad." I argue. "I don't think that you should just go throwing your life away this quickly." "Excuse me? Throwing my life away?" I feel the anger rise inside me. "You'll be chained down to him Amy, stuck in London. You don't know how you will feel in a few years time, you might want different things." I stop walking and turn to look at my dad. "Dad, you don't understand, we are in love." "You say that but just think what happened last year." "That was a mistake, we got over that." "Amy, you're not getting married to him, I forbid you. And that's that." I am stunned at my dad's behaviour, I never knew about this commanding side of him. "How dare you fore bide me from marrying the man I love, how can you say that?" I walk off before he can reply, I walk quickly back to the flat. I need to talk to Dan. I jog up the stairs and go straight in. "Dan!" He looks up from his laptop, "Amy? What's up?" I start shaking, "My dad, he doesn't want us to get married." I spur out. "It's ok Amy, calm down." He gets up and holds me, "Remember that this is up to us, we are the ones who decide anything about this relationship. Amy, listen to me. We're not going to listen to him; it's just you and me in this." And I realise that once again he is right, I close my eyes and breathe in his smell. It's something between cakes and Christmas. I hold him tighter and make a vow to myself to not to ever lose him.


	8. Chapter 8

My mum and dad both went home after the row, I didn't let it get to me, the weeks rushed by as my time at Uni was finishing and i was looking to the future.

It was the start of the summer holidays and me and Dan were in our room. However, this time round, I was sitting in front of the camera and Dan was standing behind it. "Ok, just relax and remember that people are watching this video because they like you." He said, he pressed a button on the camera and gave me the thumbs up sign. I relaxed my shoulders and smiled to the camera, "Hello there!" I started, giving a small wave. "I'm Amy Smith and this is my brand spanking new YouTube channel, i will talking about issues that interest you, i want to be here to offer help and guidance and to also have a laugh with you. Please feel free to comment on what topics you would like me to cover and any help and tips that you would like to share. This is all new to me, so just hang in whilst i get used to everything! I can't wait to start helping you guys and to meet you, i hope that is is going to be fun and helpful to you lot so let me know if it's not! I'll leave it there for now, please comment, share and hit like. Until the next time, goodbye!"

Dan presses the button again and beams, "That was great Amy, first take! You're a professional!" We hug and then i pull away to look at him, "Well that was my part of the deal. Now it's yours!" I remind him, he rolls his eyes and grins as he pulls me back in for a kiss. I had only agreed to start making videos in the holidays if Dan helped me plan the wedding. We had set a date for next spring and already found a small sweet beautiful church, a few miles out of the city. I was going dress shopping with Sophie next week and i had given Dan and Phil strict instructions on choosing their suits. "You've got it boss." Dan whispers as he pulls away. "We've got a heck of a lot of stuff to do Dan, i'm stressing out." I say, breaking from the hug. "Well stop. Neither of us want this wedding to be stressful, we just want a small simple do, don't forget that baby." He reminds me, picking up the camera and going to plug it in to his computer. "I'll get started on editing this, you go chill out in the other room." I kiss him on the cheek and walk out to the living room. As i walk i check out my cheek in the mirror, the bruise from the mugging has almost disappeared but there still is a purple haze. My phone starts ringing and i pick up, "Hello?" I say, sitting down on the sofa. "Amy, it's me." The voice isn't familiar enough though the person thinks that it should be. It is a man's voice, quite deep. I search my head for a owner of the voice as i reply, "Sorry, who am i speaking to?" "It's me, Mark." My mouth drops open and i sink back in to the sofa. "Mark? Oh my God, it's been years!" I say loudly. "I know right? I'm sorry that i haven't been in touch sooner, i wasn't sure where you went for Uni or your number." "I'm in London." I say,excited, holding the phone tightly. "No way? I'm going up there tomorrow for business!" "No way! We have to meet up!" Dan walks in, looking confused. "Ok, how about tomorrow morning? Say 11 in front of the London eye?" Mark suggests. "Great, i'll see you then, bye!" "Bye Amy." I hang up and Dan sits next to me. "Who was that?" He asks. "That was my old friend Mark from secondary school, I've known him for years, but we lost contact after sixth form." I explain, Dan nods pulls me in to his arms. I debate in my head whether to tell Dan the last bit of information about Mark, i decide to tell him, not wanting to keep any secrets. "Dan, i have something else to tell you about Mark." I say, sitting upright. "We used to date." I say quietly, wondering how he will take the news. His eyebrows raise, "Really? You never told me about him before." He questions. "Well it never came up in conversation, i decided to end it just before i left for London, i didn't want a long distant relationship and we both wanted different things." I remember the break up like it was yesterday, before i met Dan it haunted me, i had never felt so guilty and upset before. Well, until me and Dan broke up. "What did he want that was different to you?" Dan asks. "Well, he actually proposed to me. I said no because i didn't want to be tied down so young, he wanted to stay in town and i wanted to see the world. Recipe for disaster really." Then i quickly change the subject but i can't ignore the butterflies, hatching in my stomach at the thought of seeing Mark again.


	9. Chapter 9

"Are you sure that i should come?" Dan asks for the hundredth time. "Yes, i want him to meet you. Just relax Ok? He will love you Dan." I assure him as we walk down to the London eye the next morning. I have chosen to wear my new lace skirt and white t-shirt, seeing as it is hot today. My hair is lose and i am wearing a pair of sunglasses and flip-flops. Dan is wearing his laser cat shirt and jeans. He seems awkward today, not his usual jokey self. Don't get me wrong, i do realise that it is odd to take your fiance to meet your ex-boyfriend, but it has been so long since i have Mark, i'm sure that he will have moved on, just like me.

"There he is!" I spot him, hands in pockets, his blond curly hair blowing in the wind. I speed up and let go of Dan's hand as i run to meet him. "Mark!" I call out, he looks up when he hears me and grins as we embrace. He has barely changed since i last saw him, the same hair, same sharp cheek bones and same good looks. "Amy, it's so amazing to see you." He says, looking me up and down and beaming. "You too, it's been way too long Mark." We stand just taking in each other's presence when i hear a awkward cough from behind me, bringing me to my senses. "Mark, i want you to meet Dan, my fiance." I say, as Dan steps forward to shake Mark's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mark." Dan greets him with his charming smile. "Wow, i know you off YouTube, you're famous mate." Mark says. Dan nods and puts his arm round me, "So, how have you been?" I ask."Great, I've got a job working for a law firm actually, just started the other week. It's based in Manchester but i have a meeting up here tomorrow." "Wow, great for you." "Yeah, studying law was hard but it all pays off in the end." "Dan actually studied law at Manchester, didn't you?" I look at Dan. "Really? Didn't realise that, who are you working for?" Mark asks. "Actually, i dropped out after a year. It wasn't for me." He replies. "So you just make videos?" "And i have a radio show with my best friend on Sundays." He adds. There is a small awkward silence then i pipe up, "Why don't we go get a drink?" Marks smiles, "I would love that." "Actually, Amy i'd better get going to the radio studio. There's some stuff that i have to pick up from Sunday's show." I am slightly disappointed by Dan's reply but i decide that it would be best if i let him get on with what he has to do. "Ok, see you back at the flat." I say and kiss him goodbye. Mark and I start walking to a coffee shop, trying to catch up with lost time.

"So, are you seeing anyone?" I casually ask Mark over coffee. "No, i haven't really had anytime to date, with Uni and now work." I nod, "Well make sure to save the date in spring." I say. "Why?" "The wedding is going to be in spring." I explain. "So you mean to say that you're being serious about marrying him?" He frowns. "Yes, of course i am. Silly! I love Dan." "But he makes videos on YouTube, for a living." I am puzzled by Mark's questioning, i assumed that he would be happy for me. "And he has a show on radio 1! He gets reasonable pay." I point out. He sighs and sits forward, grabbing my hands. "Amy, you're making a huge mistake. How do you expect him to provide for you when he doesn't have a proper job? The sooner the pair of you grow up the better." I move my hands away, back round my mug. "You sound like my dad Mark, i love Dan, that's all that matters to me." He shakes his head and i start to feel really uncomfortable. "Amy, i realise now that we were too young to get married, i don't blame you for saying no. But now i have a high paying job, a house, a future. One i want to spend with you." I feel sick, and the room starts spinning. "Amy, marry me. Leave this all behind and come and live with me, back near your parents. Where you belong." "Mark, no. I'm not going to leave Dan, we are going to get married. God, what would my parents think about this?" "Well, seeing as it was their idea, pretty good." He mutters under breath. "Wait, what did you say?" I sit forward. "They told me that you were in London, and that i should win you back." I shake my head in disbelief. "How could they?" I ask myself. "Mark, i think that i should leave. This was a mistake." I stand up. "Wait! Amy, my feelings for you are true, they never went away, please chose me." He begs, like a child. "Well my feelings for you have gone, goodbye Mark." I pick up my bag and march out of the cafe, happy to be back in the quiet and fresh air as i step back out. I hope that i never have to see him again.


	10. Chapter 10

**ONE WEEK LATER**

**"**Ok, try this one Amy. The lace on the skirt is gorgeous." An arm reaches through the white curtain and holds out yet another wedding dress. "Ok, this is the last one i'm trying on Sophie, we've been here for hours." I was in a wedding dress shop with Sophie and so far things had been unsuccessful, i was losing faith quickly, bored from pulling on heavy white dresses. It had been a week since Mark came to visit and i hadn't told Dan about his proposal, in fear of his reaction. I sigh as i step in to the dress, i slowly pull it up and to my surprise, i find it much lighter than the others. There is a sweetheart neckline, the dress is tight fitting, and hugs my slim figure all the way down. As it reaches the ground the dress spreads out and turns in to a train. The materiel is lacy and delicate, i smile as i walk out to show Sophie, and i know straight away that this is the one. "What do you think?" I grin, turning round in front of Sophie. She covers her mouth with her hands and stands up, "Oh Amy, it's so perfect. This is the one." She says, fix stated on my dress. "I know right? I love it so much." Then i remember something and my hand searches round the back of the dress, my fingers grasp the square piece of card and i bring it round where i can see it. My mouth falls open at the number printed on it, "£1000!" I say, shocked. "What?" Sophie says, grabbing the card to see. Her face falls as mine does as reality sets back in, seeing as my parents didn't support the marriage, me and Dan were planning it on a small budget, one that the dress would break. "Oh Amy, i'm so sorry." Sophie puts her arm round me, sympathetically. "I guess i should start saving up even more then." I say, i turn round and walk back to change back, disappointed at the thought of losing my dream dress.

**DAN'S P.O.V.**

"No! Defiantly not Dan!" Phil says as i turn round in a bright pink suit, striking funny poses. "Ok, ok. What would i do without you?" I say. Me and Phil were in a suit shop and we weren't really taking it seriously, trying on the most bright and loudest suits that we could find in the shop. "Dan, can we talk?" Phil asks quietly when i step back out in my normal clothes, well as normal as they can be. "Yeah, sure." I reply, puzzled. We sit down on one of the chairs in the shop. "Dan, over the past few weeks i have been in contact with a company that has shown a big interest in my YouTube videos." He pauses and breathes out, whatever it is, he is nervous about telling me. "They've offered me a job in their company, they want me to help to teach people how to make public speeches and make videos. They've offered me a large sum of money and i'll be working five days a week." "That's great Phil! Good for you." I congratulate him, but he still looks worried. "The job's in America Dan." He says, looking down at the floor. The room starts to spin and i feel like someone has just punched me in the stomach, "America?" I say, a little too loudly. He nods, not looking up. "Phil, why didn't you tell me about it sooner?" I join him at staring at the floor, my hands cover my face. "Dan, you were so busy with your videos and Amy. I'm not sure if i even want to take the job yet." I look up at him, "Phil, you've got to take it." I say before i realise. "This is a once in a life time opportunity, take it." "Well, they're going to fly me out next week for a taster, just for a short time." "Great." There is a pause as i realise that i could be about to lose my best friend. "Phil, just promise me one thing." "What?" "Don't team up with another good looking person whilst you're out there." He laughs and shakes his head, "Nobody could replace you Dan."

**A quick shout out to my friend Alice who gave me the idea of Phil's new story line, thank you! I hope that everyone is enjoying the story so far and that i'm not moving it on too quickly. Please give me a review of your thoughts so far and don't forget to follow to know when i upload new chapters. Happy reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

**AMY'S P.O.V.**

"Hello?" I call out, carrying the bags of food shopping i picked up on my way home from the dress shop. "Hey." Dan calls back from the living room where he is busy editing one of his videos. "Hey Baby, got the food shopping." I greet him, he stands up and takes the bags off me. "Great, good day?" He says, kissing me on the cheek. "Yeah, quite good. Where's Phil?" I ask, checking my phone for messages. "Actually, we need to talk about that." Dan replies from the Kitchen, i follow him and lean against the work surface while he unpacks the shopping and puts it away. "What's up?" I ask. "Phil has been offered a job in a America." Dan says, stopping his work to look at me. "Oh Dan." I say and hug him close. "He's going out there next week for a trial, he's not sure whether to take it." He explains. "Dan, i'm so sorry." "But you do know what it means?" He says, a twinkle in his eyes. "What?" I ask, my arms still wrapped round his neck. "It means that we have the place to ourselfs!" He beams and kisses me, "Wow, just you and me, eh?" I chuckle as his lips caress my cheek. "Yep, we don't have to be quiet anymore or wait till he's out." Dan whispers in my ear and it sends a shiver down my spine. We stare at each other's eyes for a second before we can't stand to wait any longer. Dan lifts me up and puts me on the worktop, i unbutton the first few buttons of his top, revealing his toned torso. He presses his lips softly to mine and we make out, clinging to each other and enjoying the moment of heat.

"Well i guess that i should finish putting the food away then." He chuckles, his lips moving slowly away from mine, but my hands pull his shirt back towards me. "No." I murmur, wrapping my legs round his pelvis to stop him from moving away. "Come on Amy, we can't spend the rest of the day like this." We are lying the sofa, both still a little breathless from the earlier activity. "Ok then, you win." I pout and i let him gently move my legs off him. He winks at me and picks his trousers off the floor on his way to the Kitchen. I sit up slowly, the blood rushing back to my head. I reach over and pick up my phone, grinning as i type out my message.

_Missing you baby, come back soonxxx_

I press send as i lie back down and hear his phone beep from the other room. One second later and my phone lights up.

_U 2 baby, can't wait till ur Mrs Howellxxxxx_

I smile and put my phone back, fiddling with my hair as i stare up at the ceiling. Me and Dan would finally have the place to ourselfs, don't get me wrong, it wouldn't be complete with Phil but it will be nice with just the two of us. More like a family. I swing my legs round and stand up, i walk to the kitchen and watch Dan hum to himself as he puts the food away, drumming the tins as he picks them up. I hear the post come through the door and walk off to get it. There are a couple of bills and one hand addressed one for me. I open it as i walk back up the stairs and inside is a small note.

_Amy,_

_I hope that you can use this for your wedding dress, i wanted to buy it for you anyway. I'm sorry about your father, he'll come round soon. Send Dan my love, and i hope to see you soon darling,_

_all my love,_

_mumxxx_

A cheque falls out of the note for a large amount that will easily pay for my dress. I hold the note to my chest and my eyes start to well up. I had been feeling guilty about the row ever since it had happened, and to be honest, i didn't really want to get married without my parent's blessing and presence. I take the cheque and put it in my bedside table, i make a mental note to call mum tomorrow and invite her down to see my dress.


	12. Chapter 12

This was it, the last two years had been all building up to this moment. All the revising, all the late nights of stressing out, all the running to get to class on time, was all in the envelope in my hands. "Just remember Amy, whatever it is, i'm proud of you." Dan comforts me, no doubt sensing my nerves. I take a deep breath out before slipping my finger along the sticky edge and pulling out the letter. "Here we go." I mutter, half to myself. I unfold the paper and start scanning the text, skipping ahead the formalities to get to my result. My mouth falls open and i throw the letter out of my hand and turn round to face Dan. "I got a first!" I shout and throw my arms round his neck. He beams from ear to ear and picks me up, spinning us both round. "You did it Amy!" He shouts as he puts me back done. "I am so proud of you." He says as he leans forwards and i move in to kiss him passionately. Running my fingers through his soft hair. We pull apart and all i can do is grin. "Oh, i'll just call mum, to tell her." I remember, i bend down to pick up the letter and grab my phone out of my pocket. Dan walks off and i start dancing around as i select her number. "Amy, what did you get?" Mum immediately asks, anticipating my call. "I got a first!" I shout. "That's amazing love! Well done! Hold on a second Amy, i'll pass you over to your dad." My stomach slightly turns as i hear the phone being passed, i hadn't spoken to him since he last came up, mum had visited for the day a few days ago to see my dress and help with some arrangements for the wedding. "Hello?" I hear him say, awkwardness in the tone. "Hey dad." "So i hear that you got a first then?" "Yep." I say, calmly. "That's so great Amy. I am so proud." There is a pause as i work out what to say next. "So, i have been thinking a lot Amy and i realise that i may be acted a little harsh. I guess that if you really love Dan and that this is what you want then...i'm happy to give my blessing to you two and i hope that i am still invited to the big day." He rushes out. "Of course you're invited! I'm glad that your ok Dad, i don't want this wedding to cause any trouble." "It won't, and i'm more than happy to help out with the budget as well." I get the feeling that the last part was rehearsed but never the less i am relieved that he is on board. "Oh there's no need, i'd better go now dad, it's good to talk to you." "You too, congratulations Amy, you deserve the degree... and Dan." The last two words make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside as i hang up, a little like the feeling when it's your birthday.

One hour later and Dan has just got off the phone to Phil, in America, to tell him about my degree. I have just finished filming a video for my YouTube channel, talking about my degree and that all the hard work and exams have finally payed off. The channel was going much better than i expected it to, in just a couple of months i had nearly a quarter of a million subscribers. A little part of me knew that i had only got that many so fast because of Dan but i decided to embrace it and use the channel to help and reach out to as many people as i could. Dan had also started to teach me how to edit videos and i had even filmed one of his all on my own! I still wasn't too sure about what i wanted to do but i had sent my finished book off to a few publishers and i now had some money coming in from YouTube.

As i was editing my video i heard the phone ring and Dan answer it. Phil was staying another few days in America and it was looking like he was going to take the job.

Ten minutes later and Dan walks in. "Amy, you'll never guess what." He says, sitting on the bed. I turn round to face him. "That was radio one on the phone, they were wondering if this Sunday you could present the show with me because Phil isn't here." "No way?" I say, excitedly. He nods and i jump up. "Me, on radio one?" I think aloud. Dan beams and pecks me on the cheek. "You're going to have to help me through it." I say, suddenly nervous at the thought of thousands of people listening to me, what would happen if i made a mistake, live on air? "Don't worry about it baby, i'll be there. It's as complicated as it looks, i promise." I relax slightly and sit down next to Dan on the bed, i lean on his shoulder and he puts his arms round me. "Quiet without Phil." I state, closing my eyes. It was clear that Dan had missed Phil, he kept calling out for him in the flat before he realised that he wasn't there. Phil was something to Dan that i knew that i could never be. He was a best friend, but something more than that, to Dan. You couldn't have one without the other. I wasn't too sure how Dan would be, living without him, but i guess that i'll just have to see.


	13. Chapter 13

I roll to my side and see that it is six in the morning, i groan as a wave of nausea washes over me. I feel my forehead for a temperature and as i do the pain increases and i have to leap up and run to the bathroom just in enough time to be violently sick in the toilet. I sit back and close my eyes as my head swirls. I clutch the bath for support and put my forehead against the cool surface. I hear footsteps behind me but don't look up. "Amy?" He says, his voice deep and croaky in the early morning light. He crotches down next to me, "Amy?" he puts his hand on my back and strokes it gently. I turn slowly and fall slightly in to his chest. He leans forward and flushes the toilet and as i sit in a more comfortable position i feel better instantly. "Come on, you need to get back to bed." He whispers, in reply i shake my head and clutch his bare chest to me. He puts his hand under my knees and swiftly picks me up like i'm a baby. He carefully carries me back to bed and pulls the covers over me as he stands back up. "You stay here Amy, you need to get some rest." He kisses me lightly on my forehead and walks off.

I sleep on and off the rest of the long day, Dan checks up on me every now and then, giving me water and painkillers. It reminds me of when Dan was ill and i was the one looking after him, i think that was when i first started to fall for him. Seeing him at his lowest and the way he depended on me got to me. I hear Phil arrive home and Dan greet him. I close my eyes and concentrate on my breathing, up and down, up and down. I eventually fall asleep and when i wake up again Dan is sleeping next to me. I get up and go to the bathroom as i wash cold water over my face i look at the selves that contain my toiletries, looking for a flannel. i rummage around and then my hand knocks a box off the shelf. I sigh and bend down to pick it back up. Then i realise what the box is. "Shit." I say, holding the box tight, i start counting on my fingers, struggling with the maths. "Shit, shit, shit." The words seem harsh and out of place coming from my own mouth. I shake my head and put the box of tampons back on the shelf.

**THE NEXT DAY**

"Amy, you've got a letter." Phil throws the letter over and i tear it open. I hadn't told Dan about my late night revaluation, i had pushed it straight to the back of mind, trying to keep busy. I open the paper and start reading, unsure who it is from. "Oh my God!" I scream, it is a letter from a publisher i sent my book to. "What, who is it?" Phil asks, looking up from his post. "Its a publisher, they love my book and they want to publish it!" "No way? That's amazing Amy!" Phil hugs me and i squeal in excitement. "Dan?" I call, he comes walking in, having only just gotten up. "Dan read this!" I hand him the letter and he squints while his eyes adjust to the light. I stand next to him, watching his eyes move side to side. God he was hot when he was concentrating. Finally he reaches the end and when he does his mouth falls open and he puts one hand on the back of head and moves me in for a long, kiss. "I thought that this was impossible but I've just fallen even more in love with you, you amazing, beautiful, clever woman." He says as our lips part, i almost melt at his words. He brushes a strand of hair out of my face and i start crying, not being able to hold my news in anymore. "Dan, i'm a week late for my period." I blurt out, staring at him, anxious for his reaction. To say that he looks shocked would be a understatement, his eyes widen and he stares at me, desperate for more information. "I think that i may be pregnant." The words slip off my lips like water on a drain after a downfall. "You need to take a test." He finally says, and without another word he disappears.

I sit down, quiet and nervous. He appears soon after, dressed. He walks out and i hear him leave the flat. Where is he going? Have i scared him? Is this all too much for him.

Ten minutes later he walks back, carrying a small plastic bag. He holds it out to me and i realise what is in it. I peer inside and see the test box. We share a look and i take the bag, staring ahead at the bathroom door, where i will find out what course my life is about to take.


	14. Chapter 14

**DAN'S P.O.V.**

I paced back and forth as soon as she left the room. Are we ready for this? The question had been pounding my head ever since she had told me earlier this morning. I had only known about it for under an hour but it had already turned my world upside down and inside out. Phil hadn't heard when Amy had told me so he was busy in his room filming a new video, unaware of the situation that had emerged. It felt like the moment when Amy phoned me to tell me that she had been mugged, not being able to control the situation was driving me mad. I had to know and i had to know now. How bad was she feeling right now? I should have gone in with her, held her hand and told her that i would still love her with all my heart, no matter what our lives throw at us. I stare at the door, watching it shut as she goes in. This was it.

**AMY'S P.O.V.**

I walked in to the white room, closing the door behind me. When i next open it i will know, i think inside my head. How must Dan be feeling right now? I take a deep breath in and then open the box up and hold the stick out in front of me. I read through the instructions, biting down on my lip and carefully follow the notes.

Two minutes, that was all that stood between me and the truth. I fiddle with my lips as i pick up the stick, checking my phone for the indication that my wait is up. I hold the stick up and look at white space, there is a blue minus sign. Negative. I'm not pregnant, i'm sure how i feel about it, i'm not relieved but i'm not scared anymore.

I walk out and Dan looks up when he sees me, his face is desperate for the answer, his eyes reading my face for any clue. I shake my head and i am surprised to feel tears roll down my cheeks. His face falls and he pulls me in tightly, we stand like this for what seems like hours. Why am i so upset about something that i never had? He strokes the top of my hair and plants a small kiss there, i feel his heart pounding against my face as i rest my head on him. "You do know that it will be ok, don't you?" He finally says, breaking the silence between us. I look up at him and nod, i am taken aback to see his eyes so red. "I love you Dan." I say, i lean up and kiss him slowly on the lips, savoring every moment. "But I love you more." He eventually replies, holding my head in his hands. I let slip a smile and shake my head, "Impossible." I whisper as we go back to just holding each other, grieving as one, for our lost child that never was.


	15. Chapter 15

**ONE MONTH LATER**

"So, where do you want to go now?" Dan asks me, swinging our joined hands in the wind of the city. "Dunno, maybe just a cafe." I reply, breathing in the cool crisp afternoon air. He nods and i let him lead me off, i don't really pay attention to where we are going, my mind was somewhere else, it had been for a while now. "How about here?" He says, stopping outside a shop. I look up and grin for the first time today, we are standing outside Shakeaway, the cafe where we went on our first date. I remember Dan greeting his fans here, i felt so out of place and awkward. He opens the door for me and i stand by the counter and mull over what flavour to have.

"Oh my God, is that Amy?" I hear a voice come from behind me, i turn round and see a small group of teenage girls just by the door of the shop. "OMG, it is!" One of them says, i smile as i realise that this is the first time i have ever been recognized. "Hey." I greet them, unsure what to say. "Amy, can we have photo with you?" The other says, holding out a camera. "Of course you can, what are your names?" I ask them as i pose with them. "I'm Abi and this is Alice and Winnie. I have to say that we both love your videos Amy, you're my idol." Abi tells me. "Awww, thank you very much, that means a lot to me." I hug the girls and say goodbye, then i look up and see Dan hiding in the corner. "Their gone." I say walking over, "Why didn't you come to say hi, i'm sure that they would be more excited at seeing you than me." "I wanted you to have that moment, it's so special." He explains wrapping me in his arms, "Know what you want yet?" He asks, "Yep, i'm going to have a Dan special!" I say and turn round to the counter to make our orders.

**THE NEXT DAY**

**DAN'S P.O.V.**

Everyone was quiet as we sat in the taxi, the three of us shut off in own worlds. I watch Amy fiddle with her jacket buttons, her way of trying to ignore the awkwardness of the journey. Eventually we pull up outside of Heathrow and we all get out. I go to help Phil with his bags as we all walk inside the large white airport. We all look up at the large board with all the times of the flights. "New York, boarding now." Phil points out and we start walking over to the boarding gates. As we reach the queue it becomes apparent that this is the time to say goodbye. "Well this is it then." Phil says, as he opens his arms and hugs Amy. "Bye Phil." She says, her mouth wobbling as if she was about to cry. "Bye Amy, good luck coping with Dan." He jokes as she steps back, giving us this moment. "Dan." Phil says, unsure how to do the impossible, say goodbye to your closest and best friend. "I'm really going to miss you Phil, you've been so amazing to me. Shared a flat with me, made videos with me, helped me with my breakdown with Uni, helped me when Amy left and just been the best friend that i could ever ask for." I blurt out and we hug. "Just make sure that you're back for the wedding. I need my best man." I say, tears emerging. "Of course i will, wouldn't miss it for the world." He nods and picks up his bag, Amy walks back and i put my arm round her shoulders. "See you guys soon ok? I'll miss you!" He calls out as he walks through the door. We wave and then i start crying, Amy hugs me tight and rubs my back. "He'll be back soon Dan, please don't worry." She comforts me. "I know, we're growing up and this is something that has happened, i'll get over it." "No, we'll get over it...together." She says as we hold hands and walk back to the car park. I look down at this wonderful, wonderful women. How on earth did i get her? Someone so understanding, so clever, so thoughtful and meaningful. Yes, i was going to start focusing on the wedding now, the most important day of my life, i was going to help give Amy the wedding that she deserves.


	16. Chapter 16

**AMY'S P.O.V.**

"Home at last." I say as we walk back up the stairs and to the living room. I can sense that Dan is upset and i have been trying to think of ways to make him cheer up on the car ride home. "What do you want to do?" I ask, taking off my jacket. He shrugs his shoulders and sits down and gets his laptop out. I stand there and look at him, trying to be strong. I decide to leave him to himself and go to our room to start filming a new video.

By now i have gotten used to setting the camera up and setting the lighting, so i am sitting down and starting to talk in just under five minutes, a new record.

"Hello there!" I greet the camera, my usual start. "How are you guys doing today? Dan's a bit upset right now because as you all know Phil has moved to America, so i thought that i could use this video to cheer him up! I just wanted to tell you guys about how great he is and i hope that this isn't too cheesy and that i don't bore you all, so here we go! Dan, i love the way that in the morning you always have one really big yawn and rub your eyes like a baby. I love your hair when it's natural and wavy. And the soft feel of it when through my fingers. I love all of your clothes, your crazy style and moods. I love your creativity, the way you bring so much happiness to so many people with your videos. I love the way you catch me off guard with your kisses and the sweet, romantic things you say to me. I love the way nothing is too much for your fans and how every time you get recognized you are so happy and pleased. And most importantly, i love _you_ Daniel James Howell and i cannot wait to marry you!"

I blow a kiss to the camera and stand up to turn it off. I plug it to the computer and start editing it straight away, at the end of the video i put up the photo of me and him on the London eye, the one he gave to me last year for my birthday. I am beaming as i click upload and get up to check on him.

Unsurprisingly, he is still his favorite internet position and i pop a kiss on his head as i walk past. He looks up and grins and holds my hand back, stopping me from walking. "How are you doing?" I ask, sitting down next to him, snuggling in to him. "Better, it will take some getting used to but it will nice living alone with just you." Then he clicks on to YouTube and his eyes widen when he sees my new video. "You put a new video up?" He asks, turning to me. "Yep, it's for you." I say and then i get up as he clicks on to the video entitled, 'My amazing Dan.' I walk to the kitchen out of embarrassment as i hear my recorded voice playing. I blush as i hear myself get to the lovey dovey part and distract myself with checking my phone.

I have just checked twitter when Dan walks in, i am taken aback to see a small tear roll down one of his cheeks. "Amy, that was the most amazing thing that anyone has ever done for me." He takes me in to his arms and kisses me, holding the back of my head. "Well, it's all true." I say, smiling, wrapping my hands around his neck, pulling his lips closer to mine. "You make so happy Amy, you've been with me through thick and thin. I promise to make you happy for the rest of my life." He says, i close my eyes and nuzzle my head on his neck, the warmth from his body radiating through to mine. "We're going to make this work Amy, i can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."


	17. Chapter 17

**DAN'S P.O.V.**

**ONE WEEK LATER**

"Hello?" I answer my phone, leaving Amy at the dining table after having a hour of wedding planning. "Hey, it's just me." My ears prick up at the voice. "Phil! How's it going?" I walk out to my room. "Great, just got settled in my new flat, there's a great view of the city." "That's good, started work yet?" "Yeah, just got home. I had forgotten how great New York is, you should bring Amy out here to visit sometime." "Yeah, that's sound like a plan. We're up to our necks in wedding planning here." "Oh, yeah about that Dan. I'm so sorry but today we got told that we have a very important meeting the day before the wedding, we can not miss it or we get fired. There's no way that i can make it, i tried to talk to my boss, Colin, but he isn't changing the date." My heart sinks and i feel a lump in my throat, "You're kidding Phil? It's my wedding!" I say, angry that my best man has let me down. "Dan, i'm so sorry, i can't explain how sorry i am, really. I'll keep on trying but it's not likely that i'll be able to make it." I shake my head in disbelief, "Ok then." I say, coldly. "Dan, maybe i should go. I'll talk to you later. Give my love to Amy." "I will, see you soon."

I hang up and walk back to the living where Amy is busy filing away all the leaflets and posters that were spread out across the table. "That was Phil." I explain, sitting back down. Amy's head shoots up at the mention of his name, knowing how much that i have missed him. "And?" She asks. "He can't make it to the wedding." I say as i watch her face fall. "Oh no, seriously?" I nod. "Oh Dan, that's such a shame." She hangs her head, clearly upset. "Hey! Come on Amy, it will still be the best wedding ever." I get up and put my arms around her. "I know, it's just that he's your best friend and you won't be 100% happy without him there and if you're not happy then i'm not either. He means a lot to me as well." I rest my head on hers and mull it over. "These things happen baby, please don't let it get you down." I feel her nod her head and i stand back up, she gives me a sympathetic look and carries on with her filing. I sigh and open up my laptop, getting into my usual internet position.

A smile breaks out across my face when i see that Amy's most recent video has reached nearly a million views. She was doing so well with YouTube, she had done her own thing with it, and she made me more and more proud everyday. Yesterday she had a meeting with her publishers about her new book, she is so excited about it and i fall even harder for her when i see her smile. It was the little things that really did it for me, the way she bit down on her lip when she was nervous, the way she loved to sing in the kitchen, the warmth of her lips that filled me with heat and emotion every time we kissed. The way that she had no idea how clever she was or how breath taking she always looked. The strand of hair that always curled by her fringe, her neat handwriting on her love notes and the smile that lit up her face and my world. She was everything to me, and will always be. I never thought that i would be one of those people who would fall head over heels in love, i thought that it would different for me, that, that kind of _true _love only existed in films. That was before i met Amy.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Hello again! I thought that it would be a nice change to write this chapter in Dan's point of view. If you want me to do more chapters in the future like this then just let me know. Also, i hope that you're all still enjoying Dan and Amy's story, i've still got lots planned for them so keep reading!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry guys if this chapter isn't that good, i lost it when i first wrote it and had to do it again! :(**

**ONE MONTH LATER**

"Dan, i'm so nervous. I don't think that i can do this." i say, holding his hand tighter. "Hey come on Amy, believe in yourself. I know that you can do it." He comforts me and hugs me. I am backstage at a small theater in London for the launch of my book where i read the first chapter and then answer the audience's questions. I don't think that i have ever been so nervous before, i walk round the small room, biting on my lip and looking at Dan for encouragement whenever i feel like bolting for the door.

"Five minutes Amy." A stage hand pops her head round my door and i run to Dan, suddenly too scared to walk. "Calm down baby, take some deep breathes. If you get scared out there then just look to the audience for me, i'll be there." Dan puts his hands on the back of my head and slowly kisses me which is so heavenly that it leaves me light headed but less nervous.

He takes my hand and we walk out and down a long corridor. We reach the stage curtain and he gives me one last smile before going to take his place in the crowd. "Come on Amy,you can do this." I mutter to myself, ignoring the weird look i get from a stage hand. Then i hear my cue and walk out on the stage, blinded by the lights.

Two hours later and i'm sitting in the back of a taxi in Dan's arms, looking out of the window at a rainy London evening. "I'm so proud of you baby, you were brilliant." Dan tells me, stroking my hair. "Thank you, i honestly don't think that i could have done it without you." I reply, relaxing for the first time today. "Wow, it's just five months till the wedding now." I realise, doing the maths in my head. "Really? I don't think that i can wait that long to marry you and make you Mrs Howell." I giggle at the thought of no longer being Amy Smith, i loved the name Howell though. "There's still so much to do though."

I sigh, suddenly tired from the long busy day of book signings. "Hey, when are you going to tell me about our honeymoon?" I ask, Dan had begged me to let him organize the honeymoon all on his own. I had gotten slightly worried as the weeks went pass that he had forgotten all about it. "I'll tell you at the airport ok? And don't worry about the wedding love, i'll help you. Wow, i just keep thinking how lucky i am to be marrying you. Are you sure you made the right choice with me?" I lean back so that i can look up at Dan. "Don't be so silly. Of course i did Dan. I'm in love with you, that's why i turned Mark down." "But you didn't know me then?" He questions, frowning slightly. Then i realise that i need to tell him about Mark. "Actually, he of kind proposed again the last time he came up. Really freaked me out." I admit, studying Dan's face for a reaction. "What?" He says a little too loudly, "He proposed again? Why didn't you tell me Amy? I thought that we didn't have secrets?" "It doesn't matter Dan." I say, turning to look out of my window, watching the rain drops slide down the outside of the glass. "Yes, it does matter that my fiance's ex proposed to her without me knowing." I sense his anger in his tone and tense up. "Dan, i'm sorry ok? I wanted to forget about it, i haven't loved Mark for a long time." I explain calmly. "Amy." he says, i turn and see him looking at me, disappointment across his face.

We spend the rest of the journey in silence, both of us looking away from the other and the argument.


	19. Chapter 19

"Dan, please calm down. You're over reacting." I call after him as he storms in to our room and shuts the door behind him. He could be so childish sometimes. I sigh and give up on calming him down and load my new laptop i brought recently to celebrate my book. I make myself a cup of tea and look through my twitter, facebook and tumblr pages.

I click on to Phil's facebook page and see that he is online.

_Hello stranger_

I type and take a sip of my tea.

_Amy! What's up?_

He replies a few seconds later.

_Just been to my book launch, but Dan's in a sulk atm_

_Oh no! :( Tell him to stop messing around or i'll have to tell him off!_

_haha, will do! i think that he's still upset that you can't make it to the wedding_

_me too, :( im still trying to get time off_

_ok,thanks_

_better go, off to work, chat to you later Amyxx_

_byee!_

I shut down the laptop and draw the curtains as i wonder whether i have left it long enough to approach Dan. I hesitate by our bedroom door before knocking. "Yes?" I hear him say. I open the door and see him sat in bed, his eyes are red and blotchy. "Dan?" I say as i carefully sit down next to him, trying to work out what is wrong. "Please don't leave me Amy." He says, fresh tears flowing down his cheeks. "Of course i won't silly. Why did you say that?" "I freaked out when you told me that Mark had proposed again, he's so better than me. He has a proper job, a house, lives near your parents and probably has more money than me." I shake my head and laugh. "Do you think that i care about any of those things Dan? You're the one for me, i love you Dan and we're getting married, ok?" "Ok, it's just i keep thinking how i don't deserve someone as wonderful as you, you're one in a million." I blush slightly and hug Dan, "And that makes you one in a billion." I say as i wrap my arms round his neck and he starts to cheer up. He smiles and presses his lips to my neck and i sit on his lap, pulling my fingers gently through his silky hair.

**THE NEXT DAY**

"Ok, so this one is red velvet, a chocolate sponge with red food colouring." I take a bit of the cake and look to Dan for his reaction. "Mmmm, this is so good." he says and the cake shop owner blushes. "I love this cream cheese icing, it's different to the other cakes." I add, wiping my fingers on the napkin. "We also have a carrot cake with the same icing if you want to try that." The shop owner offers. "Oh yes please." She smiles and leaves me and Dan in the small room out the back of a lovely little cake shop where we are trying cake for the wedding cake.

"This is the best part of the planning." Dan jokes, finishing off another piece of the cake. "Stop eating! We still have another cake shop to visit this afternoon, you'll burst!" I poke his slim stomach and he grabs my hand and starts tickling me. "Hey! Stop it!" I shout as he grins and continues tickling my neck, making me curl up in a helpless ball. "Dan! Seriously! Stop!" I laugh and he slows down, putting his arm lovingly round me. "I'm sorry Amy, it's just you're so ticklish." He teases as the lady walks back carrying another plate of cake. "So, when is the wedding?" She asks, passing us pieces. "20th May." i reply, used to answering the question. "So a spring wedding. Lovely. What's your theme?" "It's a elegant vintage theme with a colour theme of sky blue. Quite simple but still really sweet." I say taking the cake. "That sounds so lovely. I must say, you two make a very sweet couple." I blush and Dan squeezes my shoulder slightly. "Thank you, i think so too." he replies, looking at me, enjoying my embarrassment. "Wow, this one is lush." I say, changing the subject, "Nice and light." I add. "Mmmm, i think that i prefer the red velvet." Dan says, eyeing up the spare slices. "Yes, me too. I think that we should have that one then."

I smile at Dan, it always felt really good when we decided on something for the wedding, it was getting so near. We only had to sort the bridesmaid's dresses, transport, wedding favours and our vows. I was going to have three bridesmaids, Sophie, my cousin Lola and my old friend from school, Daisy. I hadn't dared to bring up the subject of Dan's best man, i knew that he didn't want anyone else to do it and that he still hoped that Phil might be able to make it. I just hoped that it wouldn't bring a sad mood to the happiest day of our lives.


	20. Chapter 20

"Dan! Dan, come quick!" I yell, standing by the window in our living room. "Dan!" I repeat, excited by the scene in front of me. "What is it?" he says, walking up to join me. "It's snowing!" I turn round and put my arms round his neck as he peers round me to see. "Wow! Snow!" He shouts like a little boy, which makes me giggle. "Come on!" He says, grabbing my hand and running with me. "Where?" "Outside, we have to play in it!" I laugh and stop him to make him put on some more clothes.

Five minutes later we race down the the stairs and out to the back garden that is shared by everyone in the flat. The garden is already covered in a thin layer of the snow blanket and it is still falling thickly from the white sky. We are the only ones there and Dan immediately scoops up a pile of snow and chucks it at me. "Hey!" I shout and bend down to retaliate. "Take this!" I say, throwing as much snow as i can manage at Dan who ducks it easily and runs towards me with another snow ball. He reaches me and throws the ball at me as i fall to the ground from running away backwards. Lying down on the ground, i spread my arms and legs out, making a snow angel. Dan chuckles and lies down next to me and also makes an angel. We lie, breathless on the snow, watching the flakes fall down on us, landing on our faces. Dan rolls over to face me and gives me a cold, snowy kiss. I smile at him and then reach behind me, grab a handful of snow and chuck it at his surprised face. "Got you!" I shout victoriously, standing up before he can get me back.

We then a full on snow ball fight, involving me missing him a lot and just hiding behind a table and running around. Once i surrender Dan bends down and again scoops up a large pile of snow. "Dan, we've stopped. I can't take anymore." I laugh, touching his arm. He just smiles at me and starts rolling the ball on the ground, i watch as it gets bigger and start to realise what he is doing. I join in, staring my own ball and rolling it round. Dan stops in the middle of the grass, with his ball up to his knees. He walks over and helps me pick up my ball and we carefully place it on top of his, patting it down. "Hold on." i say, an idea in my head. I run back inside and grab a spare hat, scarf and gloves. Out of the fridge i pick up a carrot and run back down outside.

Dan has added another smaller ball on top of our snowman and he takes the hat and scarf off me to place on the snow. I search round the garden and pick up a couple of small wet pebbles. I press them in for the eyes and push the carrot in. Dan draws a smile with his finger on to he face and then we stand back, admiring our work. "What do you think?" he asks, hugging me. "I think that he's the sweetest snowman ever made but he needs a name." We look over at our man, smiling proudly with his stick arms. "He looks a Phil." Dan says, looking at me for a agreement. "Yes, hello Phil the snowman, we welcome you to London." Dan kisses me on the cheek and i walk over to shake the snowman's hand before we go in to warm up.

Dan posts a photo of Phil the snowman to twitter whilst i make us both mugs of hot chocolate, adding whipped cream and marshmallows. I join Dan on the sofa where we sip our steaming hot chocolate and look out of the window at the snowflakes. I snuggle into him and he holds me tightly, it's obvious that we are both missing Phil, it just seems slightly too quiet without him. "He'll be back soon." I say, knowing Dan will understand who i am talking about. "Yeah, it'll be good to see him again, not just on Skype." I finish my drink and place the mug on the floor. I put my arms round Dan and hug him close, breathing in his sweet aroma.


	21. Chapter 21

What do you think?" Dan jumps in to the living, dressed in his new Christmas jumper that i brought him, skinny black jeans and a Santa hat. I stand up, and walk over to kiss him. "I think you look surprisingly sexy Mr Howell." I put my arms round his waist and grin as he kisses me. "Well i'm not half as stunning as you babe, i'll have to make sure that nobody tries to steal you away." I am wearing the white dress that Dan brought for me for my birthday last year, a pair of gold heels and i have put my hair up in a bun with a white rose clipped in. We smile in each other's arms, neither of us wanting to break from the moment. "Come on then, we'll be late." Dan finally says, i pick up my coat and my bag and we walk out, holding hands, downstairs to a taxi.

We arrive at PJ's new years eve party slightly late. Dan helps me out of the car and we walk up his path to his door. I was so nervous about going to the party, there were going to be loads of YouTubers there and since i was Dan's fiance and also made videos, i had been invited. I had spoken to Dan's friends before but only briefly, and a little part of me was still fangirling about going to the party in the first place.

Dan knocks on the door and puts his arm round me, warming me up in the darkness of the night. I hear music and talking coming from the house and we see someone walking up to the door. "Dan! Amy!" PJ greets us, embracing us both. "Sorry we're late." Dan says, handing him a bottle of wine and some crisps that we brought over. "It's fine, your fashionably late." He takes our coats and we go to the living room where my heart starts pounding at the sight of seeing so many YouTubers in one room. "Dan!" I hear someone say, i look over and see Carrie Hope Fletcher greet Dan, hugging him. "Oh and you must be Amy!" She says, pulling me in. "Wow Carrie, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm a massive hopeful." I say, slightly overwhelmed. "Aww, thank you. I've been desperate to meet you too, I've heard so much about you and i watch your videos." My heart skips a beat. Carrie has watched my videos! My videos! "Shall i get you a drink?" Dan asks, breaking my bubble. I can only manage to nod and he walks off. I see Zoella walk up to us and i almost faint. "Oh my God, Zoella." I say under my breath, hopelessly trying to to stay calm and not make a fool of myself. "Amy?" She says, joining me and Carrie. "Wow Zoella, i'm a big fan." I say. "Thank you, do you two want to come over and dance with us lot, we look really stupid but by the end of the night we'll be so drunk, i doubt we'll remember." She laughs and then she takes mine and Carrie's hands and leads us over to a group of YouTubers.

The rest of the night goes past in a blur of singing, dancing and chatting to many of my idols. I've switched phone numbers with so many people as well, with promises of video co-labs with Carrie, Zoella and Sprinkle of glitter!

It's five to midnight and everyone is gathering outside in the back garden. I find Dan who gives me my coat and we hug to keep warm in the frosty evening. "Having a good time?" he asks. "Amazing, if only i could go back in time and tell my fourteen year old self about this."I'd barely seen him in the party, i was so busy making so many new friends, it felt like i belonged, something i don't think that i have ever felt before with a group of people. Dan takes my hand in his and i rest my head on his neck, watching everyone pile out of the house and stand around on the wet grass. Then i realise, this is what really matters, having those who you love around and just making good memories. Then we start counting down the seconds till the next year. Five! Four! Three! Two! One! "Happy new year!" We all shout and Dan takes me in his arms and kisses me. "We're getting married this year!" He says, his eyes shining in the light of the moon. "I love you." I reply as we turn back to the sky and watch the fireworks show that PJ organised as a surprise.

After the last few colours fade away back in to the dark, everyone starts walking back inside, shivering from the bitter winds. But i don't feel the slightest bit cold anymore, with Dan holding me i can feel the warmth from my heart, hotter than any fire or summer's day.

I was looking forward to this new year, a new start away from all the upset and pain that was now all in my past. This year i was going to get married to the man of dreams and start our lives together. Life can throw what it wants at me, anything could happen. Who knows what will have happened in a year's time, this could be the happiest i'll ever be, who knows? But one thing i can say is, I had never been so sure about anything before, i am in love with Daniel James Howell and this was our year, the start of our forever.

**THE END**

**Hey, thank you all so, so much for reading Dan and Amy's story. It also makes my day when i get a review or see how many people have read my story. i hope you have enjoyed reading the second part of their story, i know i have! I'm going to take a break out from writing for a few weeks, updating the story everyday is hard work! But when i come back, i have loads of ideas and plans ready! Please let me know if you want a sequel or maybe a different fanfiction, i'm not sure what i'm going to write next!**

**So bye for now and thank you again!xxx**


	22. New story!

**HEY GUYS! **

**So i'm starting part three of Dan and Amy's story! It's called dan'sheartisonfire 3 and please check it out if you have enjoyed their story so far! I hope that this part will be the best yet and i'm really excited and happy to be back writing again! It will be the last part of their story so i hope that i do it justice!**

**As always, happy reading!**

**Lucyxx**


End file.
